Nightly Nagging News
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Sector L is getting ready for its Nightly News for the day, but as always, routine is routine... A 10/11.0 story. Could be friendship or romance depending on how you see it. ONE-SHOT for now.


**Those of you who know me on some level may know i'm an even minded man. And from that, I'm open to any and all couples... granted if they have SOME manner of making sence... You know what couples i'm talking about out there. Anyway, from that logic and code of mine, I've produced this. Do I like the couple? Not really... Do I think it should be? Not really... Do I admire people that write about it? I always admire people that work from no foundation and build SOMETHING... So here we are: Numbuh 10/11.0 story. And remember, I've named 10 Riley (I may just go with the implied last name instead of making up one) and now I've named 11.0 Avedis... Don't ask why lol. So without further adu, let the show begin!**

* * *

><p>The Kids Next Door was made of hundreds of Sectors and Bases; all of which being rooted into or onto an overly massive tree. Unlike all the bases that proved to be of a great importance or care to the Kids Next Door -such as the Arctic Training Base which was built as the first frontier for new cadets to make them into full-fledged operatives- Sectors rarely provided much to the grand scheme of the KND aside from housing the particular team of kids that where assigned there. On a few exceptions to that, some Sectors provided a much greater service outside of other Sectors. Such as Sector C which boasted the largest armada of kids in a sector, a grand total over five hundred operatives under a single leader ready to aide any child at a single call. Or Sector V, which despite their lower mission success rate compared to some other Sectors, has proven to be the very bane of many of the most tyrannical adults known to kid kind. But, above all Sectors, one Sector is known well around all the Kids Next Door, even to those cadets that just sign on. A Sector that provides the Kids Next Door with what they love above all else: Television. Sector L, Sector Louisiana, known KND wide as the central hub for news, entertainment, and appeal. The Sector's Tree house at construction was outfitted with hundreds of satellites and towers on its roof to provide the entire world and moon with Kid-tastic television uninterrupted by adult commercials or TV schedules; a perfect network for kids to enjoy exclusively, even if they did at times steal transmissions from adults and transmitted it to the KND for free. But, even with all that great offering Sector L gave, that wasn't the lone thing that attracted the viewers, particularly the male viewers. Not only was Sector L the provider of free Kid TV, but it also provided the appointed "cutest girl in the Kids Next Door"; Numbuh 10, the brilliant and fair spirited leader of Sector L. Sectors all around the world would tune in late at night to catch the Kids Next Door Nightly News, to hear what news Numbuh 10 and 11.0 had to inform them all of in thirteen different languages like every other show. But, what kids see on the TV screen is only a glimpse into the workings of Sector L's life style; little do they all know that despite how smooth they all talk and report on the air is much different then how it all starts before each broadcast…<p>

* * *

><p>"Four,"<p>

"No…" a sigh from tire passed through the light red haired girl's lips as she walked down the hallway, her portly, chocolate skinned partner following in toe.

"Five,"

"Numbuh 11.0, you're supposed to go _lower_ when bartering, not ask for more…" she grumbled, crossing notes off her clip board cradled close in her arm.

"Go lower? You want me to say _less_ puns? You must've eaten too may Kit Kats today, you're talking crazy!" he laughed with a hearty pat on his leader's back, nearly toppling her foreword with a wide eyed stumble.

The red head glanced at him with a swift glair before fixing her hair and groaning partially. "I understand some people may enjoy your puns, but they start to get a little old," she commented, then suddenly turned fully in his direction with playful contempt in her eyes and face, "and I can quit Kit Kats anytime I want."

"But come on, sir. How about two puns? Just two. One at the start, and one at the end," he tried to reason, slowly making his leader soften her expression and furrow her brows with consideration.

"Well… I guess two won't kill me," she admitted with a warm smile gracing across her.

"Won't kill you? Well then I guess I need to make two puns that are _to die_ for!" stressing the words 'to die', he laughed without control but brought a scowling grit of teeth from his leader.

"That's it. You're down to one now," making her final decision on it, she jabbed her slender index finger into the boy's blue newscaster jacketed chest.

"But Riley," he whined with a slump of his shoulders as his leader walked down the main hallway of the studio, "my puns make the show."

Riley stopped in her mid step, rolled her jade eyes but turned around and looked her partner head on. "Alright, fine… If you can make me laugh with your pun for today's show, I'll let you do as many as you want. Deal?" Riley enjoyed making motivational deals with her operatives, and Numbuh 11.0 was always the most eager to accept it.

Numbuh 11.0 nodded excitedly, clearing his throat in preparation for telling his joke. Riley however, held in a laugh from just watching his preparation, along with folding her arms in front of her green vested chest. _"Love him or hate him, I really do enjoy his efforts," _she thought in consideration.

"Alright, here we go… 'So in conclusion, the Delightful Children sure did get their cake, and ate it too'!" Numbuh 11.0 joked, recalling the report he was going to tell centered around Father's Cake Spaceship crashing down on his house and children,

He waited for a moment, but only received a smile from Riley. "Nice try Ave…" she commended him with a friendly brow raise, "but that joke is only the _frosting_ on the _cake_ of jokes and puns you could've made."

With Riley's simple joke, Numbuh 11.0 busted out in a fit of laughter; heaving foreword from the unstoppable laughter he let out. Riley giggled herself and gave her partner a pat on the back, calming his laughter down. "Good one, Riley! You're the Queen of Comedy," Numbuh 11.0 congratulated, wiping a tear of strained joy from his eye.

"Naa," Riley dismissed with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "Numbuh 5 is funny. Anyway, Avedis… I guess it won't be too bad if you do one or two puns for the show."

"You mean it, sir?" he jumped with excitement before putting his hand up for a high five.

Reluctant as she was, Riley let out a heavy sigh before clapping her hand against her chubby partner's hand. "Just remember, 11.0. Just because I'm letting you pun around on the show doesn't mean I have to enjoy it or laugh," she pointed out in both a stern yet jostling tone.

"Oh, of course sir! See you on the set," he saluted his leader with a swift motion before bounding off down the hall and towards the News set.

She watched as the boy ran off in somewhat of a stumble with a proud smile. "He's alright… I mean," She scoffed with a laid back shrug of her bloused shoulders, "he _could_ be as bad as that Numbuh 2 guy…" noting that to herself, she fixed her blouse and vest along with her pony tail hair tie and followed off after Numbuh 11.0, ready to report her night session of news… and receive the pun of the day like everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>That didn't take TOO long, and I had SOME fun making it. Hope you all enjoyed it, spisificly you you 1011.0 nuts out there lol. See you all later and hope to see some reviews or whatever.**

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**


End file.
